A Dabble in Drabbles
by Mynthia Fae
Summary: An unexpected kiss? What was he really thinking? What does Snape do in his spare time? A collection of Drabbles and one shots that don't fit elsewhere. Rated for future additions. Many Pairings.
1. A Bit Behind

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything Harry Potter, I am not Jk rowling, and I do not make money from this. And nightly I apologize to Draco and Severus for all the crazy twistedness I put them through.

A/N: welcome to "A Dabble in Drabbles." Here I will be posting all my drabbles and one shots that don't fit into any story. Some will be connected, most won't though. Pairings, Word Counts, and Summaries will be listed in each story, as well as if it is a sequel to another Drabble. I do hope you enjoy and reviews are much loved.

Title: A Bit Behind  
Character/Pairing: Hermione/Draco  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: An Unexpected Kiss

He pulled away from her. It had been the most passionate kiss of her entire life, which honestly didn't say much seeing as her experience was restricted to a Bulgarian Quidditch player who may have possessed the romantics of a dog, and Ron who possessed the attitude of one. She was breathless.

"What the- How could you-You kissed me!" She panted as she tried to catch her breath and her wits.

"That was obvious."

"But you hate me."

Draco laughed. "You know, for being the smartest witch of your age, you are a bit behind in the subject of boys."


	2. Cast No Shadow

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything Harry Potter, I am not Jk rowling, and I do not make money from this. And nightly I apologize to Draco and Severus for all the crazy twistedness I put them through.

A/N: Inspired by my Avatar thingy on my profile. Found it on mugglenet I think. I rewrote this a bit from how it was before and added it to my drabbles since it really didn't need to be it's own story and taking up extra space. Enjoy. Reviews are always welcome.

Title: Cast No Shadow  
Character/Pairing: Hermione/Draco  
Word Count: 300  
Summary: Rescued.

Hermione stood in a bedroom as she tried not to vomit from the twisting her stomach had endured just moments before.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She spat.

"Nothing." He turned and opened the door.

"Where are you going? What are you playing at? Certainly they will-"

"I'm going back to Voldemort. I have staked my claim, no one will come."

"But, how can you… you just saved me. How can you return after that?"

He said nothing, but kept walking. She was forced to follow him down the hall.

"Bloody Mudblood," he said under his breath. "He calls to me. We are cleaning up the rest of your precious Order tonight."

Hermione froze in her place, watching him as he continued to walk away from her. A string of thoughts ran through her mind. She shook her head, dispelling them and ran to his side.

"Why do you follow in Voldemort's shadow?" She caught his arm.

With a sigh, he stopped still not looking at her. "We do not cast a shadow, for the sins we have committed, the things we have done, the things I have watched… they have surrounded us in an evil darkness so deep and thick that no light can penetrate."

He looked at her and his eyes brightened for a moment before returning to their natural steel blue color. The effect happened so quickly that Hermione thought it had been all in her head.

"And without the presence of light, there is no shadow to be cast. I must go."

With that, he turned on the spot and disappeared with a nearly silent _pop!_

Hermione stared at where his feet had been just a moment before, deep in thought. "Oh, but Draco, I believe the light is there, just waiting to be let loose."


	3. Shuffle: My Sacrifice

The Shuffle Challenge: Put on a music player (Jango, Itunes, Pandora, Windows Media, etc.) and get ready to write. Once ready, start and hit your play button. No skipping songs - let's try and be honest here. You only have for as long as the song plays to write out a piece of your choice - you can either do a drabbler per song (the number is up to you, though I'd prefer at least five) or write a oneshot which is inspired by all the songs and you write while listening.

Title: My Sacrifice  
By: Creed  
Notes: First song played on Pandora

Written in response to "The Shuffle Challenge" to the song My Sacrifice by Creed which was the first song played on Pandora after taking on the challenge.

It had been so long since I had seen him. I had missed him so much. How could I ever have forgotten how easy things had been while we were together.

"Hey Ronald! Haven't seen you in forever!" Hermione cried out.

He wasn't perfect, but he had been perfect for her. At least that was how she had seen it. And being here with him again after breaking up so long ago, she could feel the tears of memories flooding her eyes. She tried so hard not cry.

She had sacrificed everything for his happiness. He no longer loved her. That had been what had torn them apart. And even loving him still, all she could do was wish for his happiness even though the mere conversation they were having made her want to fly.

Talk of Quidditch and all that didn't even seem to down her mood any. But she couldn't just walk away and not tell him how she felt.

"Ron, I feel free when I am with you and –"

His attention was drawn to someone behind her. "Oh, Elizabeth. This is my best friend in the whole world." He turned back to Hermione. "'Mione, this is Elizabeth. We just got married!"

_My sacrifice._


	4. Shuffle: Lie to Me

The Shuffle Challenge: Put on a music player (Jango, Itunes, Pandora, Windows Media, etc.) and get ready to write. Once ready, start and hit your play button. No skipping songs - let's try and be honest here. You only have for as long as the song plays to write out a piece of your choice - you can either do a drabbler per song (the number is up to you, though I'd prefer at least five) or write a oneshot which is inspired by all the songs and you write while listening.

Title: Lie to Me  
By: 12 Stones  
Notes: 2nd Song. Never heard this song before. How is it that after MONTHS of the same songs, Pandora decides to give me new stuff TODAY of all days.

"Shut up, Draco! You are not an angel! Unless you want to count the angel of Death! It's the same old story I hear every time. An accident! Is that what you really want me to believe!"

"It will be ok, Hermione. Just stop crying!"

"It will not be ok, Draco. You have really done it this time. You're not the hero you think you are! "

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

"You told me you would never let me fall. That you would catch me. That you would always be there for me! Where the hell were you when I was captured? Things are not ok! Was it worth it? Knowing I was in danger? Did that give you the adrenaline rush you need to make your life feel like a better place?"

"What do you want me to do?"

Hermione stopped crying and wiped her tears away. "Hold me. Tell me you love me. Lie to me."


	5. Shuffle: Away

The Shuffle Challenge: Put on a music player (Jango, Itunes, Pandora, Windows Media, etc.) and get ready to write. Once ready, start and hit your play button. No skipping songs - let's try and be honest here. You only have for as long as the song plays to write out a piece of your choice - you can either do a drabbler per song (the number is up to you, though I'd prefer at least five) or write a oneshot which is inspired by all the songs and you write while listening.

Title: Away  
By: Breaking Benjamin  
Notes: 3rd Song. I didn't really know this song all that well.

"I am cold and heartless?" Lily shouted in anger. "You are the one obsessed with dark magic and serving and evil master! What are you a dog to have a master? Just get away from me, Severus!"

"Lily! Don't go. I'm sorry about what I said before." He reached out and grabbed her arm as she turned away.

"Fly away, little Slytherin. Leave me behind. There are things in your life that you care about more than your friends."

"Lily!"

She pulled away, feeling frail. It had never been in her heart to push someone away, but she couldn't handle it anymore. They were on opposing sides. He had loved her, she knew that. But his anger over James and Sirius would never let him go. And because she had chosen James, it would never end.

She heard his broom whistle away through the air. He was gone now.


	6. Shuffle: The Runaways

The Shuffle Challenge: Put on a music player (Jango, Itunes, Pandora, Windows Media, etc.) and get ready to write. Once ready, start and hit your play button. No skipping songs - let's try and be honest here. You only have for as long as the song plays to write out a piece of your choice - you can either do a drabbler per song (the number is up to you, though I'd prefer at least five) or write a oneshot which is inspired by all the songs and you write while listening.

Title: The runaways  
By:Anberlin  
Notes: 4th Song. What do you know, another one I had never heard. Grrrrr.

He leaned in and kissed her. Unexpected for both of them.

_What did I do? What does she think? _

Hermione said nothing. She just turned and ran off.

Wow, I really screwed up this time. How could she just run away. Did she not know what I was willing to give up for her. Does she want me to wait here for her while she sorts out her thoughts? I figured that since I wasn't insulting her or jinxing her that she would be happy. What is she thinking?

It was almost 20 minutes later when she peaked around the corner. _ I wish I could read her mind. She must hate me now. Run! Run away!_

And he did!


	7. Shuffle: Your Arms Feel Like Home

The Shuffle Challenge: Put on a music player (Jango, Itunes, Pandora, Windows Media, etc.) and get ready to write. Once ready, start and hit your play button. No skipping songs - let's try and be honest here. You only have for as long as the song plays to write out a piece of your choice - you can either do a drabbler per song (the number is up to you, though I'd prefer at least five) or write a oneshot which is inspired by all the songs and you write while listening.

Title: Your arms feel like home  
By: 3 doors down  
Notes: 5th song. Oddly haven't heard this one either.

_My dearest_

_I have been so close to love and fallen in when it wasn't returned. I never thought that I would find someone who loved me as much as you do. Without regret. Without Shame. You make me feel again, I actually believe I am alive instead of tortured in hell._

_You wrap your arms around me, hold me close, love me even though I have naught but the clothes on my back. Beauty and the Beast. Not quite the fairytale that we dreamed about when we were children. I thought I would the prince, riding in and rescuing the fair maiden when I was the one who needed rescuing. And you were there to save me._

_I love crawling into your arms and letting you hold me. I don't feel weak. It is the best feeling in the world. Like returning home after years of pain and heartache. _

_Turn around,_

_Remus._

She turned then and saw the man she loved with all her heard down on one knee, an arm outstretched with a velvet black box.

"Will you let me return to my home in your arms for the rest of our lives?"


	8. Proposal pt 1: Unexpected Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own, anything Harry Potter.

A/N: This is a response to Writting2StayHalfSane's "Proposal Challenge." There will be a part 2 in time.

Title: Unexpected Visit  
Character/Pairing: Hermione/Draco  
Word Count: 593  
Summary: Draco proposes.

"What am I doing?" He adjusted his silver tie for, what he believed to be, the millionth time.

It had always been just sex, at least that is what they told each other. A secret from the rest of the world. The only two souls who knew about it were him and Hermione. Oh and poor Toodles, a female house elf who had happened to pop in to clean what was supposed to be an unoccupied room.

Just sex. It was like a mantra that he had repeated over and over. He had never truly loved anyone. He was a Slytherin. He was a Death Eater. Those two particularly did not go well together in the same subject as love.

He raised his hand and rapped on the door of Hermione's one bedroom flat. His breath caught in his throat as he heard her unlocking the door. What was he doing here?

Hermione peeked out into the hall. "Draco? We didn't schedule to meet today. What do you want?"

He couldn't help himself. The look of confusion brought his Slytherin humor to the surface. "You know what I want, Granger." Another bad habit he would have to break.

"I don't have time this morning. I need to get ready for work." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Your libido will have to wait."

His eyes cast down as he realized that for once he wasn't here for sex, and it was far from his mind. Odd.

"Hermione, can I come in. I need to talk to you." Wow, did that sound as lame to her as it did to him?

She rolled her eyes again, but opened the door. She returned to her tea, waiting for him to say what he wanted to say. "You look nice today," she said, commenting on his deep green suit.

Draco just stared at her. Her bushy hair was as unruly as ever, she was dressed a long golden nightgown with a red robe over it. Ugh, Gryffindor colors. But damn, she looks great in them. Would look better in green and silver though.

Dropping down on one knee, her wipped out a velvet colored box and blurted out, "Willyoumarryme?"

"What?"

Taking a deep breath, he repeated much more slowly, "Will you marry me?"

Time seemed to stop. It was forever, in him mind, before she spoke again. "What are you playing at, _Malfoy_?"

"What?" He was suddenly confused. Why was she so angry?

"You think it is ok to keep your Mudblood sex buddy a secret from the world. Won't even let me tell my own mother that I am seeing someone. We can't go out in public for fear of ruining your reputation. A nice dinner out, or a movie." Her face was turning red with anger. "You think that you can keep a hidden fiancé as well? That a secret marriage is the answer?"

"I didn't-"

"Think? You are really good at not thinking. Now get out of my house before I hex your head up your ass since that's where it always seems to be anyway."

"But Hermione," he whispered.

"For the exceptionally daft, that means no, Malfoy."

Putting the velvet box on the table, he turned and left the flat. The door slammed behind him, and he rested his head against the cool wood.

"I love you, Hermione." He whispered, though the only thing that might have heard him was the door itself.


End file.
